


your face that was my sun

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [20]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, non-graphic mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	your face that was my sun

**Author's Note:**

> hiya again! no beta still. prompt: a gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them  
> title is from _the kiss_ by edith nesbit

The war raged around them. There was so much chaos everywhere, it was impossible to tell what was going on, and yet they were able to block it out. All that mattered to them was each other, all they saw was each other, all they paid attention to was each other.

Balthamos smoothed a thumb over Baruch’s eyebrow. “I missed you,” he said.

Baruch’s eyes closed at the ministration, sighing. “I missed you too, my love,” he said.

“I thought you were dead.”

And with that, Balthamos kissed him. Their mouths met frantically, desperately; their bodies twined together just as desperate.

The kiss was chaotic, as chaotic as what was happening around them, but they were in their own world, wrapped up in each other; the only thing they could hear was the rushing of their blood, the only thing they could feel was their lips against each other, the only thing they could see were fireworks against their closed eyelids. The war raged around them, forgotten and ignored; they were together once more, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
